


Lumisydän

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bruce is Tony's brother, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Winter
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Anthonyn elämä on kamalaa. Kauhea isäpuoli, tosin rakastava äiti ja mukava velipuoli tekevät elämästä elämisen arvoista. Ja sitten eräs metsäkartanossa asuva mysteeripoika, johon Anthony haluaa tutustua paremmin keskellä talven sydäntä.





	Lumisydän

**Author's Note:**

> Tää ficci on kirjoitettu vuonna 2014, eli joskus kolmisen vuotta sitten. Kirjotin ficin kaverille ja suoraan sanottuna en enää oikeastaan shippaa Tonya ja Lokia. Mutta ei hyvää ficciä viitsi hukkaan heittää(tai no hyvää ja hyvää, aikamoinen draamakuningatar oon näemmä tollon ollu, kun tämän kirjotin). Eli tässä 14 - vuotiaan Frostiron-shippaajan taidonnäyte. Nauttikaa

Pieni valkoinen ikkuna huoneen yläkulmassa oli jäätynyt. Kellari oli kylmä, kuin mikä ja seinät olivat kuin metallia, jääkylmää metallia. Mutta silti se oli vain harmaata savea, joka oli sivelty niin sileäksi, että luulisi seinien olevan metallia tai rautaa. Joka ikinen metallinen asia, mihin Anthony koski oli jääkylmä. Ja joka kerta koskiessaan hän tunsi väreiden kulkevan pitkin kehoaan. Mutta vaikka ulkona oli yli -20 astetta pakkasta, niin kuka sanoi, että siellä olisi Anthonysta kylmä? Vaikka hän mieluummin istuisi nyt Karibialla nauttimassa lämmöstä, niin silti hän osasi arvostaa tätä luontoäidin mahtavaa valintaa. Että kappas, nyt onkin kylmä ja koulut suljetaan.  _Mutta eihän pieni pakkanen estä tekemästä töitä_  oli Anthony itselleen sanonut. Bruce oli ollut toista mieltä. Kellarissa oli jääkylmä ja Anthony teki siellä töitä aina topissa, välittämättä tuliko sairaaksi vai ei. Kun Anthony päätti saada jotain valmiiksi, hän myös teki sen. Kylän lähellä oli tavattu susia ja kylän miehet halusivat ampua ne ensitilassa. Siksi Anthony nytkin hääri kellarissa korjaten aseita. Ne olivat kärsineet yllättävästä pakkasesta. Anthony ei ollut kertonut kenellekään, ei edes veljelleen, että hän myös keksi asioita. Teki luodeista tappavampia, nopeampia ja pienempiä… Bruce oli perheen tiedemies. Se tuleva Einstein, joka tunnettaisi kaikkialla. Hänen piti jo lähteä, lähteä pois täältä. Isompiin kaupunkeihin, Yhdysvaltoihin. New Yorkiin, New Mexicoon, Washingtoniin… Mutta Bruce vain istui huoneessaan, kirjoittaen, suunnitellen, piirtäen. Eikä hän tehnyt elettäkään tulevaisuutensa eteen.  _Kahdeksantoistavuotias, elämä edessä ja silti hän ei ole tehnyt mitään! Ei ole edes maannut kenenkään kanssa tai juonut tippaakaan alkoholia, ellei äidin valmistujaisjuhlia lasketa…_ mietti Anthony itsekseen.  _Toisaalta kun minä täytin kahdeksantoista, tein typeriä asioita…_ Anthony vilkaisi kellarin, eli vanha isän autotallin, ovea, joka oli korjattu jotenkuten. Hän siristi silmiään, niin hän teki, kun muisteli jotain noloa, menneisyydestään. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin aseeseen pöydällä.  _Mitä hittoa olin tekemässä?_  Anthony päätti antaa asian olla ja käveli ovelle, sammuttaen valot katkaisijasta. Hän käveli portaat ylös tullen aulaan, joka oli sisustettu tummanpunaisen ja ruskean sävyihin. Anthony käveli keittiöön olettaen äitinsä olevan siellä. Ja oikein hän oletti; kiharatukkainen, ruskeahiuksinen ja punahuulinen kotiäiti hääri keittiössä. Anthony näki rakkaan äitinsä väsyneet silmät, hän tunsi heti olevansa riesa. Kaksikymmentävuotias, iso riesa äidilleen, joka oli pitänyt hänestä huolta silloin, kun kokeet eivät menneet hyvin tai jos hän oli sairastunut. Silti hänen rakas äitinsä, Maria Stark, jaksoi hymyillä ja katsoa poikaansa, tuntien ylpeyttä sydämessään.

  
”Tulithan viimein pois sieltä kellarista”, Maria sanoi, käveli poikansa luokse ja suukotti punertavilla, mutta pikkuisen kuivilla ja ryppyisillä huulillaan Anthonyn otsaa. Silloin ovi kävi, sillä Anthony tunsi kylmän viiman. Hän tiesi, kuka se oli, ovi oli avautunut äkkiä. Hän karkasi nopeasti keittiöstä omaan huoneeseensa sulkien oven nopeasti perässään. Hän ei tietänyt olisiko hänen pitänyt puolustaa äitiään, mutta viime kerralla Maria oli sanonut  _Tony, jos haluat auttaa minua ja isää, niin pysyt omassa huoneessasi ja yrität hankkia töitä. Minä kyllä hoidan nämä asiat. Mene nyt vain, kulta…_  Anthony kuuli, kuinka hänen isänsä huusi. Hän istui ikkunalaudalle sulkien silmänsä, hyvin tiukasti.  _Voisinpa vain mennä väliin ja heittää sen homon ulos talostamme… Ei, en saa ajatella niin. Hän on edelleen Brucen isä ja minun isäpuoleni… Ja olen niin onnellinen, että sain Brucen veljekseni, mutta silti vihaan tuota miestä… Olisipa huoneeni äänieristetty._ Anthony siirsi katseensa ikkunasta ulos. Talvinen maisema, hän näki kotikatunsa, jonka molemmin puolin oli vaaleita ja kellertäviä taloja. Jokaisessa paloi valo ja joulukoristeet valaisivat koko katua. Anthony katseli pimeään metsään, joka kohosi loppujen lopuksi pieneksi vaaraksi. Ei sitä voinut vaaraksi sanoa, se oli liian pieni vaaraksi.

  
”Jos haluat pitää pojat luonasi, niin saat tehdä heistä kunnon miehiä!” isä huusi.  _Sinä saisit ruveta kunnon mieheksi ja huolehtia Brucesta… ja muistakin lapsista, joiden äidit olet pannut paksuksi_. Anthony nojasi jääkylmään ikkunaan ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan, kuin kietoen kätensä ympärilleen. Hän kaipasi halausta, juuri nyt. Mutta hänen äitinsä ei voinut sitä antaa. Usein noiden keskustelujen jälkeen hänen äitinsä nojasi tiskipöytään ja itki. Ja se oli niin surullinen näky. Silloin usein moni halusi halauksen, mutta Maria vain työnsi ihmiset pois. Anthony muisti edelleen lapsuuden sanat, joka ikinen keskustelu isän kanssa.  _Tony, rakas, voitko mennä leikkimään…? Tony, mene tekemään läksyt… Kulta, äiti on nyt hetken aikaa yksin, mene tekemään jotain kellariin… Äiti on nyt hetken yksin… äiti on nyt yksin._ Anthony meinasi purskahtaa itkuun. Hän laittoi kätensä suunsa eteen ja tunsi kyyneleen valuvan poskeansa pitkin. Silloin kuului koputus ovelta ja Anthony pyyhki äkkiä kyyneleensä pois nielaisten itkunsa. Hän vilkaisi ikkunasta ja näki auton ajan pois pihalta.

  
”Sisään…” Anthony sanoi, hän tunsi ja kuuli äänensä värisevän. Hän laskeutui nopeasti ikkunalaudalta ja kun hänen äitinsä tuli sisälle Brucen kanssa, Anthony yritti nojata rennosti pöytään, kuin ei olisi itkenyt ollenkaan. Hänen äitinsä katsoi nyt pettyneenä Anthonyyn, hän katsoi pitkään. Marian katse oli niin läpitungeksiva, viimein hän siirsi katseensa ja katseli Anthonyn huoneen seinillä olevia suunnitelmia ja piirustuksia. Bruce käveli halaamaan Anthonya, he huomasivat heti, että Anthony oli itkenyt.  _Äitini on pettynyt minuun, koska yritin esittää, etten itkenyt. Äitini ei halua, että peittelen tunteita._ Maria siirsi katseensa viimein Anthonyyn ja Bruceen, jotka päästivät vähitellen toisistaan irti.  _Sanoja ei nyt tarvittu, kaikki tietävät, että isä on kusipäiden kingi ja maailmanmestari vittuilemisessa_. Maria avasi suunsa ja sanoi asian nopeasti, niin nopeasti, että Anthonyn piti hetken miettiä sitä.

  
”Menette huomenna isän kanssa metsälle. Metsästätte yhdessä”.  _Ei! eieieieieieie!! En halua! Ei missään nimessä! Mitä helvettiä?! Ei käy missään tapauksessa minulle! Saanko heittää sen homon oikeasti helvettiin? Saatana saa paskaa ruokaa silloin, mutta elämä on!_ Bruce katsoi Anthonya, hänelle asia oli selvästi ihan okei. Mutta ei Anthonylle, hänen äitinsä oli joutunut kestämään sen miehen takia. Se mies oli saanut hänen äitinsä itkemään! Anthony olisi halunnut sanoa pari kirosanaa, ja oikeastaan hän kiroili mielessään silloinkin. Mutta hän oli vain hiljaa ja nyökkäsi. Bruce jäi vielä juttelemaan Anthonyn kanssa.  _Tee tämä äidin vuoksi… äiti rakastaa sinua… äiti olisi iloinen, jos tulisit… Tony, oikeasti, äidin vuoksi… MINÄHÄN ELÄN ÄIDIN VUOKSI!_

Oli niin kylmä, se aamu oli aistinut, että tänään tapahtuisi jotain. Anthony seisoi keskellä pihaa mahdollisimman vihaisen näköisenä. Hänen piti hillitä nyrkkiään, sillä se oli niin lähellä, ettei hän oikeasti huitaisisi isäpuoltaan nyrkillä turpaan. Sieltä hän käveli, kaljuna ja ase kädessä. Anthony tiesi, että aseen piippu osoitti häntä.  _Täältä minä tulen, poika. Kun ollaan tarpeeksi kaukana kylästä, niin ripustamme sinut Brucen kanssa puuhun. Sitten ammumme sinua monta kertaa, monta tuntia. Ja jätämme sinut sitten jäätymään kylmään_. Anthony tunsi kuitenkin, kuinka Bruce otti hänen kädestään salaa kiinni. Anthonylla oli kynsikkäät, joten hän tunsi veljensä lämpimän käden. Richard, Brucen isä, eli hra Kusipää halasi poikaansa ja mulkaisi sitten Anthonya. Hän tarkasteli Anthonya hetken. Hän oli pukeutunut huppariin, mustaan toppaliiviin, pillifarkkuihin ja tennareihin.

  
”Hmm… ja noissako sinä ajattelit selvitä metsässä?” Richard murahti. Anthony katsoi hyvin murhaavasti isäpuoltaan.  _En, otan tuon toppatakkisi, kun olen ampunut sinut hengiltä_.

  
”Ajattelin syödä kalaa, kun tulemme metsältä. En halua, että ammumme yhtään mitään, joten siksi pukeuduin mahdollisimman tummasti, että erotun lumihangesta. Lisäksi en syö punaista lihaa”, Anthony vastasi.  _Vittuilen sinulle vaikka koko reissun._ Richard vain naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Kasvissyöjät ovat ihan homoja”. Sitten hän käveli Marian luokse, virnistäen tälle ilkikurisesti. Anthony meinasi jo nostaa keskisormensa, mutta Bruce piti tiukasti hänen kädestään kiinni.

  
”Äidin takia…” Bruce kuiskasi.  _Joo, joo, Bruce… äidin takia_

* * *

 

Isot lumikinokset joiden läpi Anthony kahlasi yrittäen edetä yhtä nopeasti, kuin veljensä ja isäpuolensa. Hänen kenkänsä olivat täynnä lunta ja hän vihasi jo nyt koko reissua, vaikka he olivat kävelleet vasta tunnin. Anthony yritti jaksaa, hän pääsisi äitinsä luokse pian.  _Vain pari tuntia, c’moon. Ei ainakaan tarvitse olla Richardin lähellä, kun saa kävellä täällä_. Anthony ei tuntenut juurta, joka oli maassa, lumen alla. Hän kaatui siihen ja huudahti:

  
”Helvetti!” Hän näki lumihangesta, kuinka Richard kääntyi ja käveli vihaisena Anthonyn luokse. Hän nappasi pojan kauluksista ja nosti tämän. Hän hakkasi tätä puuta vasten ja huusi:

  
”Et kiroile!”  _Hän sai hyvän syyn hakata minua, etsi sitä varmaan tunnin… Olen jo kaksikymmentä, vitun tampio!_ Bruce katsoi peloissaan vierestä ja otti askelia taaksepäin. Hän ei uskaltanut tulla väliin, mitä hän olisi voinut tehdä? Hän rakasti isäänsä ja jopa Anthony tiesi sen. Richard vain löi Anthonya puuta vasten ja huusi:

  
”Ymmärrätkö, poika?!” Anthony ei voinut enää pidätellä kyyneliä, hän antoi niiden valua, valua vuolaana. Mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin? Miksi häntä rangaistiin? Oliko hän ollut huono poika? Oliko tämä kosto siitä, mitä tapahtui 18-vuotiaana? Silloin Anthony tippui lumihankeen, isänsä jalkojen viereen. Hän näki, kuinka Richard piteli kättään ja huusi. Hän otti askelia taaksepäin ja verta tippui hänen kädestään vaalealle lumihangelle. Anthony räpytteli silmiään ja nousi ylös. Bruce meni auttamaan isäänsä, mutta Richard tönäisi hänet pois. Anthony vilkaisi puuta, joka oli kokenut saman hakkaamisen, minkä hän. Anthony kosketti jääpuikkoa, pikkuisen veristä jääpuikkoa, joka oli kuin heitetty puuhun. Anthony katsoi suuntaan, mistä jääpuikko oli ehkä heitetty. Hän puri huultaan ja nappasi jääpuukon irti. Hän pisti sen taskuun ja katsoi sitten Richardia ja veljeään. Haava oli tosi iso, joten heidän oli lähdettävä takaisin kotiin. Anthony vilkaisi vielä metsää, ennen kuin he hyppäsivät lumihangesta takaisin tielle. Richardia seurasi veritippojen vana metsästä asti. Anthony pysähtyi kuitenkin vielä katsomaan metsää, välittämättä siitä, että Richard ja Bruce jatkoivat jo matkaansa. Hän kuuli isäpuolensa voihkaisut ja kirosanat, joita hän sanoi pidellessään kättään ja kävellessään.

  
”Tony?” Bruce kysyi. Anthony seisoi paikallaan ja sanoi hiljaa:

  
”Minä tulen kohta, menkää te vain”. Hän kuuli lumihangen ja askeleen narinan kaikkoavan, joten hän hymyili metsälle. Hän ei uskonut, että jääpuikko tuli mistä vain, mutta ei kai sen alkuperällä ollut sen vertaa väliä… Anthony vain hymyili metsälle, nyökytteli päätään ja sanoi:

  
”Kiitos, kiitos tosi paljon…”

* * *

Maria luki kirjaa ja vilkaisin kelloon. Oli niin hankala saada unta, vaikka kello oli jo puoli kolme. Totta kai viimepäiväinen asia painoi hänen mieltään. Mikä Richardin käden noin vain lävisti? Silloin Maria kuuli jonkun putoavan. Hänen sydämensä melkein pysähtyi, kun hän tajusi, että talossa saattoi olla joku tunkeilija. Maria laski kirjan varovaisesti pöydälle ja nousi. Hän otti ensin varovaisia askelia kohti Anthonyn tutkimushuonetta, sytytellen valoja ympäri taloa. Hän alkoi täristä hiukan kuullessaan ääniä, lisää kolinaa. Hän kosketti jääkylmää ovenkahvaa ja nielaisi. Lopulta hän avasi hitaasti oven. Anthony käännähti työpöytänsä äärellä ja katsoi äitiään. Maria huokaisi helpotuksesta ja nojasi oveen.

  
”Tony, nyt nukkumaan. Vai etkö saanut unta eilisen takia?” Maria kysyi melkein kuiskaten, jottei Bruce heräisi. Anthony puri huultaan ja yritti piilotella projektiaan työpöydällä.

  
”No… siihen suuntaan. Halusin tutkia yhden jutun vain… Lainasin Brucen tarvikkeita, hän ei varmaan pahastu”, Anthony sanoi hiljaa. Maria nyökkäsi ja tarkasteli taas Anthonyn punertavaa huonetta. Maria ei keksinyt oikein mitään sanottavaa, sillä hän halusi kysyä yhtä asiaa, jota ei kehdannut oikeastaan sanoa ääneen. Anthony aisti, että hänen äitinsä halusi kysyä yhden kysymyksen ja sen kysymyksen kysyminen oli hankalaa sanoa ääneen.  _Kuinka hän kehtaa ajatella minusta jotain sellaista?_

  
”En viiltänyt sitä haavaa Richardin käteen. En tiedä mistä se tuli”, Anthony sanoi ja katsoi nyt äitiään hiukan vihaisena. Maria punastui ja käänsi katseensa pois. Miten hän kehtasi epäilläkään? 

  
”Olen pahoillani, Anthony. Tiedän ettet pidä Richardista… joten ajattelin, että -”

  
”Vihaaminen ei oikeuta satuttamaan toista”. Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, jonka päätteeksi Maria nyökkäsi ja katosi ovelta, sanomatta sanaakaan. Anthony tunsi itsensä loukatuksi, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut panostaa hänen ja äitinsä väleihin. Hän jatkoi jääpuikon tutkimista, sitähän hän oli tehnyt koko yön.

* * *

 

Anthony käveli metsässä, katsellen ja tutkien paikkoja. Hän kosketteli puita ja puri huultaan. Hän kosketti jääpuikkoa taskussaan. Hän oli sanonut Marialle menevänsä ystävänsä Paulin luokse, mutta oikeasti hän aikoi ottaa selvää, mistä jääpuikko oli tullut. Anthony otti jääpuikon käteensä ja jatkoi kävelemistä. Hän tarkasteli puikkoa hetken. Se oli tehty jäästä, ihan varmasti. Mutta vaikka hän laittoi sen uuniin tai mikroon, niin jääpuikko ei sulanut. Se ei sisältänyt mitään erikoisia atomisidoksia. Se oli ihan normaali jääpuikko. Miten se oli mahdollista? Anthony kokeili jääpuikon päätä, se oli tosi terävä. Silloin Anthony nosti katseensa puikosta ja näki… kartanon. Totta kai hän tiesi, että keskellä metsää oli Winterheart- niminen kartano. Hän käveli kartanon pihaan. Ennen kuin Anthony kerkesi tajuta kaatuneen maahan ison puujuurakon ansiosta, hän huomasi eräässä ikkunassa valot. Anthony hätkähti, oliko sisällä joku? Ehkä tämä  _joku_  voisi vastata hänen kysymykseensä. Mistä jääpuikko oli tehty? Ja oliko tämä henkilö heittänyt jääpuikon? Anthony nousi lumihangesta ja nousi rappuset ylös ovelle. Hän yritti avata ovea, mutta se oli lukossa. Anthony katseli hopeanharmaata lukkoa, siihen ei kävisi ihan mikä vain avain.  _Jospa kokeilisin yhden typerän jutun nyt._ Anthony otti jääpuikon, ja työnsi sen lukkoon. Hän väänsi puikkoa ja ovi aukesi. Hän vilkaisi ylös ikkunaan ja näki valojen sammuneen. Anthony puri huultaan ja astui sisään ottaen jääpuikon irti ovesta. Hän tuli isoon marmoriseen eteissaliin, josta johti rappuset yläkertaan. Anthony katseli ympärilleen ja otti askelia.

”Haloo?” hän huusi ääni väristen. Kartanossa oli tajuttoman kylmä ja häntä pelotti pikkuisen. Anthony pyörähti ympäri ja tarkasteli isoa eteisaulaa. Pölyinen aula ei ollut ollenkaan, oikeastaan aula oli oikein siisti, melkein vasta siivottu. Kristallikruunu katossa oli kiillotettu ja matot lattialla oli suoristettu. Silloin ovi hänen takanaan pamahti kiinni. Anthonyn teki mieli huutaa. Hän juoksi äkkiä ovelle ja hakkasi sitä. Vaikka kuinka hän yritti avata sitä, niin ovi pysyi kiinni. Hän kääntyi ja näki, kuinka yhtäkkiä koko talo oli valaistu kynttilöittä.  _Joku siis haluaa, että tulen sisään. Tuskin kukaan haluaisi sytytellä kynttilöitä henkilölle, jota ei halua sisälle. Tai ainakin päästäisi tämän ulos_. Anthony päätti mennä oikealle, siellä oli isot betoniset ovet jättisuurine ovenkahvoineen. Se oli ainoa avoimena oleva ovi. Anthony käveli isoon saliin, jossa oli mukavat sohvat, isot kirjahyllyt ja takka, jossa roihusi kulovalkea. Anthony piti tätä kotia oikein mukavana, melkein jopa kuninkaallisten kotina.

  
”Okei! Voit lopettaa! Onko täällä ketään?” Anthony huusi. Ei vastausta, Anthony ei halunnut myöntää itselleen, että täällä kummittelisi. Hän käveli keskelle salia ja katseli ovesta, jotka olivat auki ilmeisesti ruokailuhuoneeseen. Silloin hän kuuli askelia takanaan. Anthony säikähti ja kääntyi osoittaen aseella tulijaa. Hän oli ottanut sen varmuuden vuoksi mukaansa. Tulija oli mustiin nahkavaatteisin pukeutunut poika, jolla oli vihreä liivi. Hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset ja vihreät, isot ja surullisenoloiset silmät. Poika vaikutti 16-vuotiaalta nuorelta talonherralta. Anthony huokaisi helpotuksesta ja laski aseen. Tosin, miksei 16-vuotias poika voisi tappaa häntä siinä samassa kuin kuka tahansa mies? Mutta pojan katse ja suloiset poskipäät saivat Anthonyn laskemaan aseen.

  
”Miksi pelottelet minua?” Anthony kysyi nyt hiukan vihaisena. Hän oli myös hiukan hengästynyt, sillä hän oli säikähtänyt niin kamalasti.

  
”En minä pelottele…” poika sanoi hiljaa. Anthony tuhahti ja katseli poikaa.  _Yrittääkö tuo kakara olla mukamas hauska? Ei taida olla kauheasti tekemistä tässä näin isossa linnassa_.

  
”Tämä kartano kuuluu kaupungille. Et saisi olla täällä”, Anthony huomautti. Poika katsoi häntä, kuin ei ymmärtäisi mitä Anthony tarkoitti.  
”Siis… eikö kukaan ole käynyt koputtelemassa ja kysymässä mitä sinä täällä teet?” Anthony kysyi. Oliko tuo poika jostain mielisairaalasta karannut? Hän tuijotti kimmeltävillä silmillään Anthonya ja otti kiinni toisesta kädestään. Poika nyökkäsi ja sanoi:

  
”Täällä kävi miehiä, mutta he lähtivät, he pelkäsivät”. Anthony kallisti päätään. Mitä ihmettä poika tarkoitti? Poika katsoi Anthonya, kuin se olisi tapahtunut kauan, kauan sitten.

  
”Mitä he pelkäsivät?” Anthony kysyi ja yritti puhua, kuin pienelle lapselle. Tämä tuntui loukkaavan poikaa, koska hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja kallisti päätään katsoen tiukasti Anthonya silmiin. Lopulta poika palautti söpön ja viattoman ilmeensä kasvoilleen.

  
”He pelkäsivät minua”, poika sanoi. Anthonyn teki mieli nauraa, miten joku voisi pelätä tuota poikaa? Hän oli suorastaan huvittavan pieni ja lapsenomainen. Poika otti askeleen lähemmäs Anthonya ja silloin Anthonyn oli myönnettävä, että poika oli pikkuisen pelottava.

  
”Missä vanhempasi ovat?” Anthony kysyi. Poika käveli Anthonyn ohi kohti takkaa. Hän otti takan yläpuolelta yhden kuvan, missä oli selkeästi hänen vanhempansa. Poika silitti kuvaa hetken ja hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, hänen kalpeille kasvoilleen. Anthony räpytteli silmiään, ihastuttava hymy.

  
”He kuolivat”, poika sanoi lopulta ja laittoi kuvan takan yläpuolelle. Anthony käveli lähemmäs poikaa, mutta pysyi silti suosiolla sohvan takana tarkkaillen poikaa.  
”Ja olen muuten jo kahdeksantoista, en kuusitoista”, poika sanoi ja kääntyi salamannopeasti katsomaan Anthonya. Hänen katseensa oli kuin käärmeellä, pistävä katse, jossa oli silti helläkin osa. Anthony säikähti hiukan pojan katsetta, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta, hitaasti. Hän otti jääpuikon taskustaan ja ojensi sen pojalle. Poika otti jääpuikon käteensä ja Anthony tunsi taas kylmän viiman.

  
”Onko tuo sinun?” Anthony kysyi, kun poika tutkiskeli jääpuikkoa. Poika nyökkäsi ja puristi hiukan kovempaa puikkoa. Se suli hänen käsissään. Anthony hätkähti, puikko vain suli pojan käsissä.  
”Mutta… kuinka… se ei sulanut millään, kun yritin sulattaa sen”, Anthony sanoi ja käveli nyt vieläkin lähemmäs poikaa. Poika nosti katseensa ja laski kätensä alas. Hän tutkiskeli hetken Anthonyn sanoja. Hän ei vastannut mitään, vaan käveli ikkunoiden luokse, sulkien verhot.  
”Oletko tiedemies?” Anthony kysyi ja seurasi poikaa katseellaan. Poika naurahti, se taisi olla huvittava kysymys.  _Hän ei siis pidä itseään ollenkaan tiedemiehenä, selvä_. Poika sulki viimeisetkin verhot ja sanoi:

  
”En ole. Mutta sinä olet”. Poika kääntyi katsomaan Anthonya ja käveli tämän eteen, todella lähelle häntä. Anthony katsoi poikaa tämän kimaltaviin silmiin alaviistoon ja hän nyökkäsi lumoutuneena katsellen poikaa silmiin.  _Hypnotisoitko minua?_    
”Tarvitsen tiedemiehen apua”, poika sanoi. Anthony nyökkäsi ja oli hiljaa. Silloin hän heräsi ajatuksistaan ja kysyi änkyttäen:

  
”Mi- missä asiassa?” Poika otti hänen kädestään kiinni. Anthony hätkähti, väreet kulkivat hänen kehoansa pitkin. Pojan käsi oli yhtä kylmä, kuin jäätynyt rauta, jota hän usein koski kellarissa. Se oli jopa kylmempi. Poika johdatti Anthonyn monien huoneiden läpi ja portaat alas. He taisivat olla jossain kellarissa. Kellarissa oli ihan sähköt, sillä hän näki pojan napsauttavan valot huoneeseen pienestä vaaleasta katkaisijasta. Anthony siirsi katseensa pojan käteen. Hänen sormensa olivat laihat ja kynnet lakattu tummanpuhuviksi. Se vaikutti pikkulapsen kädeltä, mutta jostain syystä Anthony piti siitä mielellään kiinni. Kellarissa oli vanhoja tynnyreitä ja pulloja lattialla ja se muistutti kovasti Anthonyn omaa kellaria, jossa hän mielellään korjasi aseita. Poika käveli valkoisen oven luokse, päästi irti Anthonyn kädestä ja katsoi tähän epävarmana. Anthony nyökkäsi, hän oli valmis kohtaamaan tuon oven takana olevat kauhut, jotka syöksähtäisivät ovesta kuin Pandoran lippaasta. Poika avasi oven ja he tulivat huoneeseen, missä oli keskellä huonetta sänky. Sängyn vieressä oli pieni yöpöytä, jonka päällä oli kukkia ja vesilasi. Mutta kun Anthony käveli lähemmäs sänkyä, hän näki sängyssä tytön. Tytön vaaleat hiukset laskeutuivat hänen rinnalleen kiharrellen ja hänellä oli vaalea, tiukka mekko. Mutta kauheinta tytössä oli hänen värinsä; tyttö oli sininen. Anthony ei hätkähtänyt, sillä tyttö vaikutti olevan pojalle tärkeä.

  
”Hän on siskoni, Vivianne”, poika sanoi hiljaa ja käveli huoneen läpi sytytellen kynttilöitä seinillä oleville  _korokkeille._ Anthony käveli sängyn luokse ja kosketti tytön kättä. Se oli jääkylmä, kylmempi, kuin pojan käsi. Tosin eroa ei saattanut normaali ihminen huomata, mutta pojalla oli tosiaan lämpimämpi käsi, kuin tytöllä. Se tuotti lämpöä, rakkautta, se oli erilainen. Vaikka hän oli kylmä, kuin jääprinssi, hän silti oli lämmin sisältä. Hän osasi rakastaa, olla ystävällinen. Anthonyn ajatukset ohjautuivat poikaan ja hän siirtyi katselemaan tätä tytön sijasta.

  
”Mitä hänelle kävi?” Anthony kysyi. Hän arveli heti, että hän joutuisi keksimään lääkkeen tähän vikaan. Poika oli sytyttänyt kynttilät huoneeseen ja käveli Anthonya vastapäätä sängyn toiselle puolelle.

  
”Löysimme timantin metsässä olevasta luolasta. Siskoni koski siihen ja muuttui tämän väriseksi”, poika sanoi. Anthony nyökkäsi.  _Vai että timantti, sillä voisi kääriä isot rahat, jos löytäisin sen. Mutta nyt oli pakko ajatella tuon pojan ja hänen siskonsa ongelmaa._ Anthony ei halunnut kysyä, missä poika ja tyttö olivat ennen asuneet. Hän päätti jättää sen kysymyksen myöhemmälle.

  
”Tarvitsisin verinäytteen ja…” Anthony sanoi, mutta poika keskeytti hänet nostamalla taskustaan kolme pientä pulloa verta. Anthony hymyili ja poika hymyili takaisin, tällä kertaa ihan täysillä. Hänen hymynsä oli kaunis ja erilainen. Poika ojensi pullot Anthonylle.

  
”Ja haluaisin nähdä sen timantin”, Anthony sanoi. Poika kalpeni, hän puri huultaan ja katseli sisartaan. Poika silitti tytön otsaa, suukotti sitä ja lähti sitten Anthony perässään kävelemään pois huoneesta. He kävelivät kartanon läpi, monta kerrosta ylemmäs, varmaan ihan vintille asti. Kartano oli hyvin siisti, vaikka poika taisi hoitaa tätä kartanoa yksin. Poika joutui välillä heilauttamaan tummat lainehtivat hiuksensa pois silmiltä. Hän ei tainnut ollenkaan haluta leikata niitä. Anthony pörrötti hiukan omia hiuksiaan ja alkoi vertailla itseään pojan kanssa. Hän oli ainakin kolme kertaa lihaksikkaampi, kuin poika, ja hän oli ruskeampi, tai oikeastaan ruskettuneempi. Anthony halusi kysyä jotain, sillä hiljaisuus oli tappavaa ja se viilsi hänen korviaan.

  
”Asuitteko täällä siskosi kanssa?” Anthony kysyi. Poika otti avaimen taskustaan ja käveli yhden makuuhuoneen ovelle. Hän avasi oven ja he tulivat jäätyneeseen huoneeseen. Peti oli jäätynyt, kirjahyllyt ja senkit olivat jäätyneet, peilipöytä ja yöpöydät olivat jäätyneet, ihan kaikki. Ikkunat olivat huurteessa. Anthony ymmärsi, että pojan sisko oli tehnyt tämän, ei tosin varmaan tahallaan. Tämä taisi olla oikeastaan kirous. Mutta osasiko Anthony hoitaa sellaisia kirouksia?

  
”Asuimme. Muutimme tänne, kun menetimme äitini ja isäni. Isäni nimi oli Laufey ja äitini oli Kayleigh. Ja äitini tunsi sinun äitisi, Marian”, poika sanoi ja otti tikkaat jäätyneen vaatekaapin takaa. Anthony hätkähti, hänen äitinsä Maria tunsi siis tämän Kayleighin tai oli tuntenut.  
”Minäkin tapasin äitisi vuonna 86”, poika lisäsi ja laittoi tikkaat nojaamaan yhteen seinään. Poika ja Anthony nousivat tikkaat ylös ja poika avasi katossa olevan luukun. Nyt he tulivat vintille, pölyiselle ja kylmälle vintille. Vintillä oli vanhoja maalauksia ja antiikkisia huonekaluja. Anthony olisi mielellään jäänyt tutkiskelemaan vinttiä tarkemmin, mutta he kävelivät suosiolla kaiken tämän antiikkisen ohi. Anthonyn katse kiinnittyi kuitenkin erääseen maalaukseen. Siinä taisi olla jotkut tuon pojan sukulaiset. Siinä oli nainen, jolla oli vitivalkeat, pitkät hiukset ja mies vaalean parran kanssa. He olivat pukeutuneet oikein hienosti, kuin 1500- luvun hienot rouvat ja herrat. He olivat melkein kuin kuninkaallisia. Heidän keskellä oli poika hienossa asussa. Pojan hiukset oli laitettu kiinni ja hän näytti hyvin ylväältä samoin kuin hänen vanhempansa. Anthony vertasi kuvan poikaa tapaamaansa poikaan. He olivat kuin identtiset kaksoset.

  
”Eräs kaukainen sukulaiseni. Olen perinyt häneltä ulkonäkönsä”, poika sanoi ja käveli sinisten verhojen luokse. Anthony juoksi nopeasti pojan viereen ja katsoi tätä. Poika puri huultaan ja avasi siniset verhot. Anthonyn silmiä häikäisi, hän otti askeleen taaksepäin. Korokkeen päällä oli valkoinen tyyny, jonka päällä makasi loistava timantti. Anthony halusi kovasti koskettaa timanttia, mutta poika esti häntä.

  
”Et saa koskea siihen”, poika sanoi. Anthony nyökkäsi ja otti pienen laitteen taskustaan. Hän skannasi timantin ja merkitsi lukemat talteen. Tämä taisi riittää nyt ainakin toistaiseksi. Poika saattoi Anthonyn etuovelle ja avasi ovet. Olikin tullut jo ilta, tähdet olivat kivunneet taivaalle ja kuu paistoi näyttäen yhtä kylmältä, kuin ulkoilma. Anthony katsoi poikaa silmiin.

  
”Palaan pian. Saan ehkä vastalääkkeen valmiiksi, mutta se ei välttämättä toimi. Muista se”, Anthony sanoi. Poika nyökkäsi ja siirsi katseensa Anthonyn silmiin. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin tutkiskelevasti. Anthonyn olisi pitänyt lähteä, mutta hän vain katseli poikaa silmiin räpäyttämättä yhtään silmiään. Lopulta Anthony heräsi haavemaailmastaan, samoin taisi tehdä poika.

  
”Hyvää yötä…” Anthony sanoi hiljaa ja käveli ovesta sulkien toppaliivinsä vetoketjun. Poika nojasi oveen ja katsoi hiukan haikeana Anthonyn perään. Hän vaikutti Anthonyn mielestä niin kamalan surulliselta ja yksinäiseltä. Mutta Anthony oli luvannut palata ja niin hän tekisikin.

  
”Hyvää yötä…” poika sanoi haikeana ja sulki kartanon isot ovet.

* * *

”Tony, arvaa mitä! Olen tehnyt tosi ison harppauksen tieteen historiassa!” Bruce huudahti Anthonyn tullessa kotiin. Anthony käveli nopeasti Brucen ohi sanoen ”Joo, kiva, mahtavaa” tai jotain sellaista. Niin hän oli tehnyt koko kaksi viikkoa. Anthony oli ajatellut koko ajan vain vastalääkkeen keksimistä ja se oli niin lähellä. Anthony istui omassa huoneessaan ja keksi vastalääkettä. Se oli tajuttoman vaikeaa, sillä hän ei tiennyt toimisiko se. Mutta kyllä se nyt saisi toimia, sillä lääke oli nyt valmis. Anthony laittoi sinistä ainetta pieneen pulloon ja sulki sen tulpalla. Hän katseli hymyillen luomistyötään. Hän oli hyvin ylpeä tästä. Ja jos se toimisi, niin hän olisi tehnyt tieteessä harppauksen, paremman, kuin Bruce. Hän päätti viedä lääkkeen samana iltana pojalle. Toisaalta taas hänellä oli kauheasti tekemistä, joten hän laittoi pullon pakettiin ja vei sen postiin. Pian se ilmestyisi kartanolle, ehkä jo samana päivänä.

Seuraavana päivänä Anthony heräsi aamulla, kun aurinko paisto ikkunasta, olipa kaunis päivä. Se sai Anthonyn hyvälle tuulelle. Yksi asia häntä kuitenkin häiritsi; hän ei tiennyt pojan nimeä. Anthony käveli keittiöön äitinsä Marian luokse, joka kokkaili taas ruokaa.

”Äiti… tunsitko sellaista naista, kuin Kayleigh?” Anthony kysyi. Maria hätkähti ja hän laski nopeasti kauhansa pöydälle. Maria kääntyi katsomaan Anthonya kysyvästi. Hän taisi tietää, miten Kayleigh ja Laufey kuolivat.

  
”Miten sinä tiedät Kayleigh Johnsonista?” Maria kysyi hiukan äreänä. Anthony yritti vaikuttaa viattomalta ja otti askelia taaksepäin äidistään. Kaunis aamu muuttui hetkessä kauheaksi ja äreäksi, josta kumpikaan ei nauttinut. Hän nojasi keittiön seinään ja sanoi:

  
”Tapasin metsässä pari viikkoa sitten erään pojan… hän sanoi, että hänen äitinsä oli Kayleigh ja isänsä Laufey jotka kuolivat. Ja sinä kuulemma tunsit heidät”. Maria huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. Hän vaikutti stressaantuneelta, edes tämän pariskunnan ajatteleminen oli hänelle liikaa.

  
”Niin, heidän poikansa Loki…” Maria sanoi hiljaa.  _Loki… pojan nimi oli Loki. Luulin, että se olisi ollut erikoisempi nimi, sillä hänen äitinsäkin oli Kayleigh._ Anthony kävi istumaan pöydän ääreen, hän halusi nyt kuulla, kuinka Kayleigh ja Laufey kuolivat.

  
”Kuinka… kuinka he kuolivat? Kayleigh ja Laufey…?” Anthony kysyi. Maria huokaisi ja kävi istumaan Anthonya vastapäätä. Hän selvästi yritti pidätellä hiukan kyyneliä, Kayleigh taisi olla hänelle aika tärkeä. Anthony kävi istumaan äitinsä vieressä olevalle tuolille ja halasi häntä. Maria kumminkin pidätteli edelleen kyyneliä. Anthony yritti myös itse pidätellä kyyneliä, sillä hän ei kestänyt nähdä äitiään itkemässä.

  
”Kayleigh oli niin nuori. Oli vuosi 1988 ja Kayleigh tuli käymään luonamme. Hän taisi olla humalassa tai jotain. Hän pyysi meitä huolehtimaan hänen rakkaasta lapsestaan Lokista ja sanoi, että hän ja Laufey olivat ongelmissa. Kayleigh lähti itkien ja seuraavana aamuna hänet löydettiin pellolta, hänet oli ammuttu”, Maria sanoi ja purskahti lopulta itkuun. Kyyneleet kohosivat Anthonyn silmiin ja hän antoi niiden valua. Hän halasi äitiään lujaa ja silitti tämän selkää.

  
”Älä huoli, äiti. Lokilla ja Viviannella on nyt kaikki hyvin. He elävät yhdessä metsässä olevassa kartanossa”, Anthony kuiskasi. Maria pyyhki kyyneleitään ja katsoi Anthonya kysyvästi silmiin. Hän yritti sanoa jotain, mutta ääntä ei vain tullut suusta. Lopulta hän rauhoittui hiukan.

  
”Ei ollut ketään Viviannea, Loki oli ainoa lapsi. Kayleighin mukaan hän oli syntynyt vuonna 1969, joten hän on nyt varmaan jo neljäkymmentä…” Amanda sanoi ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Anthonyn sydän alkoi lyödä kahta nopeammin, kuinka niin Loki oli syntynyt 69? Silloin hän vasta tajusi jotain; Loki oli sanonut selkeästi:  _Minäkin tapasin äitisi vuonna 86_. Ei se voinut olla mahdollista, Loki ei voinut olla syntynyt silloin! Anthony juoksi äitinsä perässä olohuoneeseen ja katseli kuvaa, joka oli otettu tämän talon edustalla, kun se vasta oli rakennettu. Marialla oli kädessään kuva, missä hän, Anthonyn oikea isä Howard, Kayleigh, Laufey ja Loki seisoivat talon edessä hymyillen. Ja oudointa oli, että Loki oli täsmälleen samannäköinen, kuin nyt. Silloin Anthonyn mieleen nousi se kuva, jonka hän oli nähnyt vintillä, se 1500- luvulla maalattu kuva. Siinä oli ihan varmasti Kayleigh, Laufey ja Loki. Miten he pystyivät elämään 1500- luvulla. Jostain syystä Anthony juoksi sanaakaan sanomatta eteiseen, puki päälleen ja juoksi ovesta. Hän juoksi liukasta tietä pitkin kohti metsää. Hän hyppäsi alas tieltä lumihankeen ja juoksi metsän poikki kohti kartanoa. Häntä pelotti, Viviannen puolesta.  _Kuka se tyttö oli ja mitä se hirviö on tehnyt hänelle? Ja ennen kaikkea; mikä Loki on?_ Anthony tuli lopulta kartanon luokse. Hän potkaisi ovet auki, onneksi ne eivät olleet lukossa. Hän juoksi portaat alas alakertaan, kellariin. Hän tuli tynnyrien ja pullojen luokse ja avasi valkoisen oven. Vivianne oli poissa, Anthony käveli sängyn ympäri. Vesilasi oli tyhjä, kukat olivat lattialla ja verta kaikkialla. Anthony nielaisi ja kumartui alas. Hän nosti lattialta punaista verta, jonka seassa oli hopeaa verta. Anthony puri huultaan ja pyyhki veren farkkuihinsa. Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi ovella olevaa hahmoa. Häntä pelotti, Anthonya pelotti enemmän, kuin koskaan. Tuo sininen hirviö katsoi häntä hiljaa varjoista.

  
”Hän – hän ei ollut siskosi…” Anthony änkytti. Loki tuli varjoista, viillot kasvoissaan, sinisissä kasvoissaan. Hän käveli sängyn toiselle puolelle ja mitä lähemmäs hän Anthonya käveli, sitä kauemmas Anthony hänestä käveli.

  
”Hän oli rakkaani…” Loki kuiskasi. Anthony tiesi sen, hän tiesi sen, että Vivianne oli tärkeämpi Lokille, kuin hän oli luullut. Mutta silti Loki oli tappanut tämän kylmäverisesti. Anthony otti taas askelia taaksepäin, he kiersivät ympäri sänkyä, Anthony täristen, Loki kävellen kylmänä ja kovana ympäri sänkyä.  
”Hän ei olisi koskaan palannut ennalleen”, Hän sanoi. Anthony katsoi lopulta vihaisena Lokia ovelta, hän oli antanut vastalääkkeen hirviölle, joka tappoi viattomia ihmisiä.

  
”Se vastalääke oli sinulle. Eikä sekään tainnut auttaa. PITIKÖ SINUN TAPPAA HÄNET?!” Anthony huusi. Hän säikähti sanojaan, mutta pyrki pitämään tiukan ilmeen kasvoillaan katsellessaan Lokia. Hän ei nähnyt Lokin katuvan tekojaan, hän vaikutti hyvin epävarmalta.

  
”Hän kärsi…” Loki sanoi hiljaa. Anthony tajusi olevansa ovella, joten hän käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja juoksi nopeasti ovesta. Hän kuuli askeleet takanaan ja tunsi Lokin tiukan katseen selässään. Hän juoksi kovaa ja yritti olla kompastelematta portaissa. Hän sulki ovia takanaan ja juoksi, yrittäen löytää tietä ulos, yrittäen löytää eteisaulaa ja pääsyä pois. Mutta nyt kartano vaikutti niin monimutkaiselta rakenteelta, että hänellä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta päästä pois sieltä. Anthony alkoi olla jo hengästynyt ja hän yritti vielä jatkaa juoksemista, mutta jalkoihin koski ja hänen piti vähän hidastaa, sillä lattia oli jäässä. Lopulta hän viimein löysi eteisaulan. Anthony huokaisi helpotuksesta ja juoksi ovelle. Mutta totta kai se oli lukossa. Hän tiesi askelten lähenevän, hän kuuli juoksevan miehen askeleet, murhaajan askeleet. Anthony sulki silmänsä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän odotti jääpuikon tai tikarin lävistävän hänen selkänsä. Silloin hänen kyynärpäänsä kosketti hänen vyöllään olevaa asetta. Anthony ei miettinyt, hän teki ensin ja mietti vasta sitten. Kääntyi ja teki sen, välittämättä siitä, mitä eteen tulisi. Hän avasi silmänsä pamauksen jälkeen ja näki tuon  _hirviön_ lattialla, polvillaan, pidellen kylkeään. Nyt hän ei ollut enää hirviö Anthonyn silmissä, hän oli kuollut poika, melkein kuollut poika. Ja tätä poikaa Anthony sääli kauheasti nyt, hän oli tehnyt jotain hirveää. Ase tippui Anthonyn kädestä lattialle.

  
”E- en minä sinua halunnut satuttaa…” Loki änkytti värisevällä äänellä ja kävi makaamaan lattialle pidellen kylkeään. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin ja Anthony pystyi kuulemaan, kuinka hänen kyyneleensä pamahtivat, kuin kivet marmorilattialle. Se mursi hänen sydäntään. Mitä hänen äitinsä ajatteli? Hän oli tappanut viattoman pojan. Loki napsautti täristen sormiaan ja ovien lukko aukesi. Anthony ei osannut kuin tehdä yhden asian; juosta, juosta kauas pois, juosta kotiin ja pyytää äidiltä anteeksi kaikki. Niin hän tekikin. Anthony avasi ovet ja juoksi kohti kotia. Kyyneleet vierivät hänen poskiaan pitkin ja hän kompuroi lumihangessa yrittäen päästä kovempaa juoksemaan. Hän pystyi kuulemaan, kuinka Loki nyyhkytti yksin pimeässä kartanossa ja oli kuolemassa. Hän ei halunnut kuulla tuota ääntä, hän halusi kotiin…

* * *

Mitä hän teki ensin? Anthony juoksi halaamaan äitiään, joka oli tekemässä lumitöitä pihassa.

  
”Tony, rakas. Onko kaikki hyvin?” Maria kuiskasi ja silitti rakkaan lapsensa hiuksia. Anthony ei vastannut, hän vain itki. Hän oli tehnyt hirvittävän teon, sellaisen teon, mitä ei saanut anteeksi. Teon, jota ei voinut koskaan antaa anteeksi. Ei hän ampunut ihmisiä, ei varsinkaan sellaisia, jolla oli jokin hätä. Anthony ei halunnut kertoa hänen äidilleen, hän vain halusi peruuttaa äskeisen tapahtuman. Maria vei poikansa sisälle ja tarjosi tälle kaakaota. Vaikka Anthony oli jo aikuinen mies, niin silti hän oli ikuisesti äitinsä poika. Hän halusi vain halata tätä, olla, kuin silloin kymmenen vuotta sitten. Kun hän ja Bruce juoksentelivat pellolla ja Anthony kaatui, niin hän juoksi itkien äidin luokse. Äiti sitoi hänen haavansa, teki hänelle ja Brucelle kaakaota ja sitten he katsoivat telkkaria. Nauroivat, olivat oikea perhe. Tosin nyt Anthony istui äitinsä kanssa keittiönpöydän ääressä ja he katselivat ikkunasta ulos.

  
”Äiti, kuinka voisin saada hirvittävän teon tekemättömäksi?” Anthony kysyi hiljaa ja kosketteli jääkylmillä sormillaan lämmintä valkoista kaakaokuppia. Maria siirsi katseensa poikaansa ja joi hiukan kaakaotaan.

  
”Tehtyä ei saa tekemättömäksi. Mutta anteeksipyyntö on tärkein, pääasia”, Maria sanoi. Anthony hätkähti, miksei hän ollut pyytänyt Lokilta anteeksi? Hän joi hiukan kaakaotaan ja laski sitten kupin takaisin pöydälle. Maria kallisti päätään.  
”Ensimmäinen mitä sinun pitäisi tehdä, olisi se, että menisit pyytämään anteeksi. Silloin asiat alkavat valjeta”, hän sanoi. Anthony joi nopeasti kaakaonsa loppuun, melkein yhdellä kulauksella ja nousi sitten kiittäen. Hän juoksi ovelle ja sitoi tennarinsa jalkaansa. Hän tunsi Marian katseen keittiön ovelta.

  
”Etkö aio kysyä, mitä olen tehnyt?” Anthony kysyi ja nousi kumara- asennosta napaten toppaliivinsä naulakosta. Maria hymyili pikkuisen ja pudisti päätään.

  
”Tärkeintä, että yrität paikata virheesi ja myönnät ne. Voit kertoa myöhemmin koko tarinan”, Maria sanoi. Anthony hymyili ja vilkaisi pöydän maljakossa monien avaimien alla olevaa käsiasetta. Nyt hän ei ottaisi yhtään aseita mukaan. Hän menisi sinne, auttamaan, ei ampumaan. Anthony lähti, juosten. Ilta oli alkanut laskeutua, joten hän yritti olla nopea.  _En varmaan koskaan kerro äidilleni, mitä olen tehnyt. Mutta tärkeintä on nyt, että Loki on kunnossa_. Anthony rämpi lumisessa ja pimeässä metsässä. Kyllä tähdet valaisivat hiukan, mutta silti Anthonya pelotti. Häntä pelotti kaksi asiaa; että Loki olisi kuollut ja että jokin eläin hyökkäisi hänen kimppuunsa, kun hän juoksisi kohti kartanoa. Anthony kaatui monta kertaa lumihankeen, mutta hän jatkoi matkaa. Hän alkoi olla hiukan hätääntynyt, häntä pelotti, mahaan koski ja kädet hikosivat, vaikka ne olivat jääkylmät. Muutenkin hän oli ihan jäässä, mutta hänen tuntemuksillaan ei nyt ollut väliä. Loki oli kokenut pahempaa, häntä oli ammuttu, Anthony oli ampunut häntä. Lopulta Anthony tuli kartanolle, se oli pimeä, kuolemanhiljainen. Anthony toivoi, ettei tulisi liian myöhään. Ampumisesta oli ehkä puolitoista tuntia, mutta silti tuntui, kuin Loki olisi ollut sisällä kitumassa ikuisuuden. Anthony juoksi ovelle ja huomasi sen olevan apposen auki. Hän käveli varovaisena sisään, eteisaula oli tyhjä ja hiljainen, tumma ja pimeä. Anthony otti varovasti askelia, hänen askeleensa kaikuivat tyhjässä aulassa. Kauheinta, mitä hän näki, oli verivana, pieni verivana, joka johti rappusia pitkin yläkertaan. Anthony jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan tuota kauheaa näkyä, joka kohti yläkertaan. Hän pystyi jo kuvittelemaan, kuinka Loki oli zombimaisesti yrittänyt kävellä yläkertaan, yrittänyt löytää vastalääkettä ihmisyyden salaiseen hirviöön, joka piili Anthonyn sisällä, kun hän ampui Lokia. Kuin salamana Anthony lähti juoksemaan rappusia ylös, seuraten hopeisen veren vanaa aina kolmanteen kerrokseen asti.  _Älä ole kuollut, älä ole kuollut, ole kiltti, äläkä ole kuollut…_ Viimein verivana loppui, ovelle, auki olevalle ovelle. Se vei suoraan Lokin makuuhuoneeseen. Anthony nielaisi ja käveli sisään makuuhuoneeseen. Hän kalpeni ja alkoi täristä. Loki makasi isossa sängyssä peitteiden seassa, hän taisi nukkua tai sitten pahempaa, oli kuollut. Loki oli riisunut kaikki vaatteensa ja kietonut peiton ruumiinsa peitoksi. Hän oli yrittänyt selkeästi painaa peittoa haavaan, jotta se tyrehtyisi. Anthony huomasi maassa sideharsoa ja sakset, sideharsoa ei ollut tosin leikattu. Harsoa oli revitty ja Loki oli varmaan yrittänyt epätoivoisesti kietoa sitä ympärilleen, mutta heikkona ja verenhukkaan kuolemassa se oli hankalaa. Anthony kumartui alas ja otti sideharsoa. Hän ei kävellyt epävarmana, peloissaan tai täristen vuoteen luokse. Hän käveli sinne rohkeana, valmiina auttamaan. Tuo sininen pieni olento näytti niin heikolta, kun hän makasi sängyssä. Anthony rukoili, hän pyysi monta kertaa anteeksi Jumalalta kaikkea, mitä oli koskaan tehnyt, kaikki pahansa. Hän oli valmis tämän pojan edessä, tämän pojan, jota hän oli ampunut, hän oli valmis tunnustamaan kaikki syntinsä tämän pojan edessä. Hänestä tuntui, kuin Jumala katselisi hänen tekojaan. Olisiko hän oikeutettu sitomaan tämän pojan haavan, joka oli selkeästi ihmisyyden tasojen yläpuolella ja uhanalainen, onneton raukka? Anthony uskoi olevansa, hän kumartui Lokin luokse ja otti peitteen pois hänen vartalonsa päältä. Nyt hänen piti ottaa selvää, olisiko hän todella tappanut jonkun? Anthony pisti kaksi sormeaan Lokin kaulaa, hetken aikaa hänen sydämensä meinasi pysähtyä, sillä hän ei tuntenut pulssia. Mutta pian hän tunsi pienen, kärsineen sydämen sykkeen ja hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. Anthony katseli haavaa ja nielaisi, se oli pahan näköinen, mutta hopeinen veri teki siitä vähemmän kauheannäköisen. Anthony puhdisti haavan ja sitoi sen sitten, vettä hän löysi astiasta yöpöydältä. Sitten hän silitti vielä Lokin kylkeä ja mahaa, jonka hän oli sitonut. Anthony olisit voinut olla siinä ikuisuuden, silittää tämän ihmeellisen olennon sinistä ihoa ja toivoa, että kaikki olisi tämän jälkeen hyvin. Anthony suukotti hellästi Lokin mahaa ja kylkeä. Hän silitti tämän rintaa ja käsiä. Lopulta hän päästi irti ja katseli Lokia. Hän silitti tämän tuuheaa tukkaa ja ohimoa.

  
”En muuten koskaan kertonut, mutta… olen Anthony… mutta sano vain Tony…” Anthony kuiskasi ja katseli Lokia lumoutuneena. Hän peitteli tämän paremmin, jottei Lokilla olisi kylmä ja sitten hän vielä istui sängyn viereen silitellen Lokin poskea. Silloin tämä avasi hitaasti punaiset silmänsä ja katsoi Anthonya silmiin. He katselivat toisiaan silmiin siinä hetken, kunnes Loki kuiskasi hiljaa käheällä äänellä:

  
”Hei… Anthony”

Anthony katsoi hiljaa Lokia silmiin, hän ei tiennyt oikein mitä sanoa. Hän oli juuri ampunut tätä poikaa, mitä hänen pitäisi nyt sanoa? Pyytää anteeksi? Loki muuttui vähitellen normaalinväriseksi ja hänen punaiset silmänsä palasivat normaaliin vihreään väriin.  _Pitäisikö pyytää anteeksi? Mutta antaisiko Loki anteeksi? Toisaalta taas hän on sellaista tyyppiä, että kyllä hän varmaan antaa_ … Anthony avasi suunsa, mutta Loki painoi sormensa tämän huulille. Hän hymyili ja pudisti päätään.

  
”Annan anteeksi…” Loki kuiskasi ja laittoi kätensä peitteen alle. Anthony hymyili hammashymyään, hän oli niin iloinen, että Loki oli antanut anteeksi, hän oli antanut anteeksi kaiken. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin sanomatta sanaakaan. Mutta pitikö heidän toisaalta taas puhua? Lopulta Loki nousi ja laittoi mustat vaatteet päälleen. Anthony käveli ikkunan luokse ja avasi verhoja. Hän laittoi takkaan tulen. Maria ei varmaan olisi huolissaan, jos hän viettäisi yön täällä, jos hän saisi viettää. Kun Anthony kääntyi, hän näki Lokin täysissä pukeissa, suoraan edessään tuijottamassa häntä silmiin. He tarkkailivat hetken toisiaan. Anthony nosti hiukan kättään ja laittoi Lokin hiuksia tämän korvan taakse. Loki nosti pikkuisen kättään, joka muuttui pikkuhiljaa sinertäväksi. Hän painoi sen Anthonyn kättä vasten. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin ja olivat hiljaa. Vaikka Lokin käsi oli jääkylmä, niin silti se hehkui rakkautta. Ja Anthony uskoi olevansa osa tätä rakkautta. Loki piti tiukasti katseensa Anthonyn silmissä ja räpäytti vain harvoin silmiään. Ihan kuin hän ei olisi koskaan nähnytkään ihmissilmiä. Lopulta Loki irrotti kätensä ja otti askeleen taaksepäin.

  
”Kuka olet? Mikä olet… mistä olet tullut?” Anthony kysyi. Loki käveli tämän ohitse, sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän avasi parvekkeen ovet ja käveli lumiselle parvekkeelle katsellen taivasta. Hän istui parvekkeen kaiteelle. Loki tunsi, kuinka Anthony, lämmin tuulahdus mukanaan, käveli Lokin rinnalle, seisoen parvekkeella ja katsellen peilikirkasta tähtitaivasta.

  
”Olen jääjätti… kitukasvuinen sellainen. Sukuni on asunut maapallolla satoja, oikeastaan tuhansia vuosia. Tosin, me emme erotu kamalan hyvin joukosta”, Loki sanoi hiljaa. Anthony katseli Lokia, hän katseli tämän jokaista piirrettä, ihania poskipäitä, täyteläisiä huulia, paksuja ripsiä ja tarkkaa katsetta.  _Onpa hän kaunis…_

  
”Kuinka vanha olet?” Anthony kysyi. Hän tunsi olevansa vieras Lokin vieressä. Jääjätit taisivat olla täällä ennen ihmisiä, joten siksi hän tunsi itsensä  _kodinvaltaajaksi_. Mutta Loki taisi silti pitää ihmisistä, rakastaa ihmisiä. Hän oli niin kiinnostunut Anthonyn jokaisesta liikkeestä ja tämän ihmismäisistä tavoista.

  
”2000- vuotta, vähän päälle, en muista enää. Mutta ihmisten iässä olen… neljätoista”, Loki sanoi ja hymyili pikkuisen Anthonyn hämmästyneelle ilmeelle. Loki oli sanonut olevansa kahdeksantoista, hän oli tainnut valehdella. Anthonya ei hätkähdyttänyt yhtään Lokin oikea ikä, vaan se, että hän oli oikeasti vasta neljätoista. Se perhe Lokin vintillä olevassa kuvassa ei tainnut olla Lokin sukulainen, se oli hän ja hänen vanhempansa, jotka kuolivat. Anthonylla ja Lokilla oli kuuden vuoden ikäero, tai no oikeastaan… aika monen sadan vuoden ikäero, mutta silti. Anthony hätkähti nyt itsensä ajatuksille;  _Kuuden vuoden ikäero, mitä sitten? En minä ole häneen ihastunut tai mitään…_

  
”Hei, katso, näetkö? Tuolla on satelliitti. Sinun mielestäsi siinä ei varmaan ole mitään hienoa, mutta minä kuvittelen aina, että ne ovat avaruusmatkaajia – tai olentoja. Ajattelepa sitä!” Loki sanoi lumoutuneena ja korotti kättään kohti liikkuvaa  _tähteä_ taivaalla. Hän yritti napata sen pienen matkustajan kämmeneensä, mutta se oli valitettavasti mahdotonta ja se taisi hiukan surettaa Lokia.  _…En ole ihastunut, olen rakastunut_

* * *

 

Loki ja Anthony kävelivät metsän läpi, metsikön loppuun ja katselivat naapurustoa, jossa Anthony asui. Loki nojasi puuhun, kuin unelmoiden ihmiselämästä. Vaikka se varmaan meni ohi, kuin pikajuna, niin silti Loki halusi olla ihminen, enemmän, kuin mitään muuta.

”Anteeksi, jos kysyn, mutta… Kuka Vivianne oli? Hän oli rakastajasi, mutta kuinka te tapasitte?” Anthony kysyi. Tämä kysymys oli pysynyt hänen huulillaan jo pitkään, siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Loki oli herännyt. Hän halusi tietää, kuinka tuosta tytöstä oli tullut Lokin kaltainen. Kysymys ei tainnut olla mieluinen, ei Lokille.

  
”Hän tuli kerran Winterheartiin tekemään lehtijuttua. Me rakastuimme ja elimme siellä yhdessä, onnellisina. Mutta ihmiselämä menee niin nopeasti ohi, ettei sitä edes huomaa”, Loki sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Anthonya, kuin tarkoittaen tätä. Anthony nyökkäsi hiljaa, Lokilla oli ollut vuosisadan rakkaustarina, johon Anthony ei valitettavasti päässyt mukaan. Hän voisi toisaalta taas tehdä oman rakkaustarinan, mutta halusiko Loki tehdä hänen kanssaan rakkaustarinan? Anthony kosketti hiljaa Lokin kättä ja katseli tätä silmiin. Loki siirsi katseensa Anthonyn silmiin ja otti häntä kädestä kiinni. Väreet kulkivat molempien kehoa pitkin ja he hymyilivät, se oli kuin ihme. Anthony pystyi tuntemaan sen kamalan tuskan, kun Vivianne kuoli, mutta hän pystyi myös tuntemaan sen ilon, joka Lokista purkautui, kun hän tapasi kuin ihmeen kaupalla tämän ihmisen. Kello taisi olla jo neljä yöllä, mutta ei se kumpaakaan heistä haitannut. Anthony silitti peukalollaan Lokin kättä ja nojasi puuhun. Vaikka he olivat aika kaukana toisistaan, he ottivat molemmat toisistakin käsistä kiinni. He katselivat toisiaan hymyillen ja pitelivät käsistä kiinni. Anthony heilutteli hiukan Lokin käsiä ja Loki naurahti pienesti. Anthony kallisti hiukan päätään katsellen Lokia silmiin, sanomatta sanaakaan. Lopulta Loki irrotti molemmat kätensä ja painoi päänsä hiljaa alas. Anthony tunsi tekevänsä jotain väärin, hän oli loukannut Lokin tunteita, todella pahasti. Hän oli tainnut näyttää tunteensa, joita ei saisi olla olemassa. Loki lähti kävelemään kohti metsää sanomatta sanaakaan. Anthonysta tuntui, kuin hän pitelisi Lokin sydäntä, murskaten sitä pala palalta. Mutta Lokin oli myönnettävä se, että Anthony oli oikeasti varastanut hänen sydämensä. Eikä Anthony halunnut tämän päättyvän tähän.

  
”Loki…” hän sanoi hiljaa ja Loki kääntyi, kuin salamana. Anthony ojensi hitaasti kätensä kohti Lokia, tästä kädestä Loki otti jääkylmällä kädellään kiinni, epäröimättä. Hän katsoi Anthonya silmiin ja hän tunsi, kuinka Anthony laittoi toisen kätensä Lokin ympärille. Loki asetti kätensä Anthonyn olkapäälle ja katseli tätä silmiin. Anthony alkoi hiljaa tanssittaa Lokia otteessaan. He pitivät hiljaisuutta musiikkina, metsän hiljaisuutta, se oli ehkä kaunein kappale, mitä oli olemassa. Loki painoi päänsä Anthonyn olkapäälle ja sulki silmänsä nauttien ihmislämmöstä. Anthony sulki myös silmänsä ja silitti hitaasti Lokin selkää. Hän ei voinut kuvailla, miltä hänestä tuntui. Se oli niin erilainen tunne, hän oli hiukan punastunut ja hänen sydämensä löi kahta kertaa nopeammin. Mutta hän ei jännittänyt, hän tiesi, mitä tehdä. Hän tiesi, että hän saisi vielä painaa huulensa Lokin huulia vasten tänä iltana. Hän halusi tehdä niin, hän  _aikoi_  tehdä niin. Loki siirsi katseensa Anthonyn silmiin hiljaa ja hän tunsi, kuinka Anthonyn lämpimät ja täyteläiset huulet koskettivat hänen huuliaan ihan hellästi. Loki avasi pikkuisen silmiään ja hän laski kätensä alas. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin, kunnes Loki sanoi:

  
”Nähdään huomenna, lupaathan tulla?” Anthony hymyili ihan pikkuisen, katsoi Lokia syvälle silmiin ja sanoi:

  
”Lupaan” Niin he molemmat katosivat, toinen yön pimeyteen metsään ja toinen naapuruston valoihin. Anthonya ei harmittanut, vaikka he eivät suudelleet. Hän halusi säästää sitä, hän halusi säästää sitä tunnetta myöhemmälle.

* * *

 

Kun Anthony astui sisään kello puoli viisi aamulla, hän törmäsi Bruceen, joka katsoi häntä tiukasti silmiin. Silloin vasta Anthony tajusi, mitä hän oli unohtanut, veljensä! Bruce oli yrittänyt sanoa hänelle jotain koko viikon, mutta ei hän voinut ajatella sitä, koska hänen piti ajatella Lokin tilannetta. Mutta nyt hän seurasi mitään sanomatta, vastaan väittämättä, veljeään alakertaan, kellariin. Heillä oli kaksi kellaria, toinen oli Brucen ja toinen oli oikeastaan autotalli, jossa Anthony työskenteli. Kun he tulivat Brucen laboratorioon, Anthony riisui toppaliivinsä ja he kävelivät pöydän ääreen. Keskellä pöytää oli kaksi mustaa ranneketta, jossa johdot roikkuivat sinne ja tänne.

”Mitä nuo ovat?” Anthony kysyi. Bruce katsoi hiljaa veljeään, hän ei sanonut hetkeen mitään.

  
”Nämä ovat aikakoneita, Anthony, aikakoneita. Olen tainnut rakentaa vahingossa aikakoneen”, Bruce sanoi. Anthony naurahti, ei hän viitsinyt veljeään uskoa. Ei hän voinut noin vain keksiä aikakonetta. Bruce katsoi häneen hiukan loukkaantuneena ja asetti toisen rannekkeen Anthonyn käteen. Bruce laittoi toisen omaan käteensä.

  
”Ajattelin, että kokeilisimme näitä nyt. Tämä toimii oikeastaan ajatuksen voimalla, joten tämä saattaa sattua”, Bruce sanoi, painoi pöydällä olevaa nappia ja piikit upposivat Anthonyn ja Brucen ihoon. Anthony voihkaisi, mutta oli valmis kestämään kivun tieteen, tai veljensä tyhmän temppuilun, tähden.

  
”Minä ajattelen jotain paikkaa ja sinä ajattelet jotain. Me menemme siihen paikkaan, mutta vaihdamme aikaa. Sinä joudut paikkaan, jota minä ajattelin ja minä joudun paikkaan, jota sinä ajattelit. Onko selvä?” Bruce kysyi. Anthony yritti keksiä simppelin paikan. Jos tämä ranneke oikeasti toimisi, niin Bruce ei saisi joutua pulaan, esimerkiksi jonnekin Egyptiin keskelle ei mitään. Hän päätti ottaa pellon heidän talonsa takana, siellä tuskin oli mitään vaarallista.

  
”Saamme olla siellä kohteessa viisi minuuttia, sitten palaamme takaisin tähän aikaan, jos kaikki menee hyvin”, Bruce sanoi. Hän kosketti piirustuksia pöydällä. Ne näyttivät tosi vanhoilta, Bruce oli tainnut aloittaa tämän projektin jo ihan teini- iässä. Anthony nyökkäsi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä Brucen ohjeiden mukaan.

  
”Onnea”, Bruce sanoi. Anthony nyökkäsi vain, vaikka todennäköisesti Bruce ei nähnyt sitä, sillä hänellä oli silmät kiinni. Anthony painoi lopulta nappia, syteen tai saveen…

* * *

Anthony avasi silmänsä ja hätkähti. Hän katseli ympärilleen, hän oli pellolla, tai oikeastaan mäellä. Oli talvi, kylmä talvi, kuten oli ollut kotipuolessakin. Oliko hän tulevaisuudessa vai menneisyydessä?

  
”Bruce?” Anthony huusi, mutta ei vastausta. Hän kääntyi ja näki paljon tehtaita, Anthony nielaisi. Tämä oli siis varmaankin tulevaisuus, planeetat olivat tulleet lähemmäksi taivaalla ja tehtaat olivat jotenkin… hienompia. Mutta kuinka kaukana tulevaisuudessa hän oli? Anthony muisti tämän paikan, hän muisti, että olisi ollut täällä. Minkä paikan Bruce valitsisi? Anthony kääntyi ja näki mäen päällä kartanon, tutun kartanon, jota hän rakasti yli kaiken, kartanon, jossa hän tapasi ensirakkaansa. Olikohan Loki vielä elossa? Oliko Anthony jääjättinä hänen rinnallaan? Hän lähti juoksemaan kovempaa kohti kartanoa ja kun hän tuli oville, hän koki kohtauksen, hän koki, kuinka hän käveli Lokin kanssa ovista. Olikohan Loki vielä kartanossa? Anthony käveli varovasti kivirappuset ylös ja avasi ovet. Hän tuli samaan vanhaan aulaan, se oli yhtä siisti, kuin ennenkin. Hän katsoi ulos ja näki kartanon edessä olevan kyltin.

  
”Muistokohde; Yli 4000- vuotta vanha kartano Winterheart”, Anthony luki hiljaa ääneen. Kartano oli suojelukohde, jota ei ilmeisesti saanut purkaa. Mutta halusiko Loki tosiaan asua tehtaiden lähellä?  Vaikka Anthony rakasti teknologian kehittymistä, niin tehtaat olivat ikävä asia. Monta vuotta hän oli hypännyt eteenpäin? Hän kuuli, kuinka ranneke hänen kädessään tikitti aikaa, kaksi minuuttia oli kulunut. Anthony kääntyi ja katsoi rappusille. Hän nielaisi ja katsoi hiljaa miestä, joka seisoi hiljaa rappusilla. Hän oli Loki, mustissa nahkavaatteissa, ilman tuttua vihreää liiviä. Hänestä oli kasvanut aikuinen mies. Hänen lihaksensa olivat kasvaneet hiukan ja hänen poskipäänsä olivat entistäkin täydellisemmät. Hänen sormensa, joilla hän kosketti kaidetta, olivat nyt paksummat, eivät pienen lapsen sormet. Vaikka tämä mies oli hänen Lokinsa, niin silti tämä aikuinen mies vaikutti ventovieraalta.

  
”Loki…” Anthony kuiskasi hiljaa. Loki katsoi hiljaa tullutta miestä ja käveli rappuset alas, hänellä oli saappaat, joissa oli pienet korot ja ne kopisivat marmorilattiaa vasten. Kun Loki oli päässyt rappuset alas, hän käveli Anthonyn eteen ja katsoi tätä hiljaa silmiin. Enää Loki ei ollut pieni Anthonya kovasti lyhyempi pikkupoika, he olivat samankokoiset. Anthony kuvitteli Lokin halaavan häntä, mutta hän saikin lyönnin poskelle. Anthony hätkähti ja piteli punaista poskeaan.

  
”Odotin sinua, vaikka kuinka monta vuotta!” Loki huudahti ja viha loisti hänen hehkuvista vihreistä silmistään. Anthony hätkähti, oliko hän tosiaan jättänyt Lokin, vaikka hän oli luvannut palaavansa? Totta kai, Anthonya ei ollut nyt olemassa menneisyydessä, hän oli jättänyt Lokin ja vasta nyt hän palasi.

  
”Laskin minuutteja, yksi, kaksi, kolme neljä… yhtäkkiä olikin mennyt tunti! No sitten laskin tunteja, yksi, kaksi, kolme… oli mennyt vuorokausi! Laskin päiviä, yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä, viisi, kuusi ja kappas! Olikin kulunut jo viikko! Ja lisää viikkoja, yhtäkkiä jo kuukausi ja lopulta monta kuukautta, joiden jälkeen vuosia!” Loki huusi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Anthonyn olisi pitänyt varoa tuota jääjättiä, joka olisi voinut tappaa hänet ihan milloin vain, mutta hän ei pelännyt. Hän tiesi, että sisimmässään tuo oli hänen rakas pieni Lokinsa, joka tällä hetkellä menneisyydessä odotti prinssinsä palaavan kotiin.

  
”Minä matkustin ajassa! Tapasin sinut viime yönä ja kun palaan omaan aikaani, niin menen heti tapamaan sinua!” Anthony huusi puolestaan. Lokin sydän oli murtunut, sen huomasi hänen surullisista silmistään. Loki pudisti päätään ja huusi pidätellen itkua:

  
”Ja mitä käy niille kolmelle tuhannelle vuodelle, jolloin odotin sinua?!” Anthony hätkähti, odottiko Loki häntä 3000 vuotta? Sehän oli tajuttoman pitkä aika. Anthony otti askelia taaksepäin, tehtaiden melu katosi hänen korvistaan hetkeksi ja hän kuuli vain Lokin hengästyneen hengityksen.

  
”Odotin sinua… tiesin sinun palaavan. Kun 1000- vuotta oli kulunut, niin tajusin, että olet varmaan kuollut, etkä koskaan palannut. Mutta odotin sinua silti. Odotin ihmettä… ja katsoin samalla, kun koko maailma muuttui oikeaksi dystopiaksi. Ihmiset eivät enää pystyneet asumaan täällä ja tehtaita oli joka puolella. Meinasin kuolla tänne, mutta odotin sinua. Tiesin sinun palaavan…” Loki sanoi itku kurkussa ja alkoi yskiä. Anthony vilkaisi kelloaan, minuutti. Ei hän voinut jättää tuota Lokia tänne, se olisi väärin. Hän oli kokenut kauheita asioita, joita hänen ei pitäisi enää kokea. Lopulta Loki purskahti itkuun ja hän yski samalla. Anthony otti askelia taaksepäin ja sanoi änkyttäen:

  
”Mi- minun pitää mennä. Anna anteeksi, mutta sinua ei pitäisi oikeasti olla olemassa…” Loki katsoi, kun Anthony otti askelia taaksepäin, kompastuen kiviportaissa kaatuen lumihankeen. Loki käveli ovelle ja katseli harmaata taivasta.

  
”Lupaatko palata hänen luokseen?” Loki kuiskasi itkien. Anthony nousi istumaan ja nousi rappuset ylös. Hän katseli rakastaan, joka itki, itki sitä, että hänet oli hylätty. Anthony katseli rappusten alapäästä Lokia ja vilkaisi kelloaan, 10 sekuntia. Hän nappasi Lokin kädestä kiinni, polvistui hänen edessään ja suukotti hänen kättään hellästi. Loki avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Anthonya silmiin. Yhtäkkiä he olivat takapihalla, ihan oikeassa ajassa. Loki nousi ylös ja katseli tulevaisuuden Lokia.

  
”Sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä”, Anthony kuiskasi hiljaa. Hän repi siinä samassa rannekkeen kädestään ja heitti sen lumihangelle. Loki katseli hiljaa Anthonya, joka kosketteli ja kierteli Lokia. Silloin hän näki Brucen kävelevän takapihalle. Hän juoksi heti halaamaan veljeään ja Loki katseli vierestä. Hän tunsi itsensä niin ulkopuoliseksi. Hänen ei kuulunut olla tässä ajassa. Loki katseli ympärilleen ja kyyneleet kohosivat taas hänen silmiinsä. Maailma oli ennallaan, se oli samanlainen, kuin 3000 vuotta sitten. Ja metsäkin oli vielä olemassa. Bruce katseli Lokia veljensä kanssa.

  
”Hän on tulevaisuudesta, hän… hän on nyt yli 5000 vuotta vanha. Hän on jääjätti ja hänen pitäisi asua tällä hetkellä tuolla kartanossa, vasta 2000-vuotiaana”, Anthony selitti. Bruce katseli yllättyneenä uutta vierastaan, toisaalta taas he olivat aikamatkustaneet, joten Brucea ei yllättänyt nyt mikään. Hän kierteli Lokin ympärillä ja kosketteli tätä. 

  
”Hän pystyy elämään tässä maailmassa, mutta 3000 vuoden päästä hän ei ole enää kartanossa, te olette muuttaneet aikavirtaa”, Bruce selitti. Silloin Anthony tajusi jotain, alkuperäinen Loki oli vielä jossain, kartanossa varmaankin. Vai oliko sittenkään? Hän lähti juoksemaan kohti kartanoa, rämpien taas lumihangessa. Bruce katseli nousevaa aurinkoa ja siirsi katseensa sitten Lokiin, he seisoivat siinä hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

  
”Onko minua siis nyt olemassa?” Loki kysyi hiljaa. Bruce huokaisi ja katseli, kun hänen veljensä juoksi mäkeä ylös kohti kartanoa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin pudisti päätään ja sanoi hiljaa:

  
”Tässä ajassa voi olla vain yksi sinä. Alkuperäinen versiosi on kadonnut”. Loki katseli hiljaa savuisia ja nokisia vaatteitaan, missä hän oli elänyt asuttuaan tehtaiden lähellä. Hän puri huultaan ja lähti sitten juoksemaan kohti kartanoa, Anthonyn perään.

* * *

 

Anthony avasi salamannopeasti kartanon ovet ja huusi:

”Loki? Loki, rakkaani!” Hän käveli ympäri aulaa ja juoksenteli ympäri kartanoa, mutta hän ei ollut missään.  _Ole kiltti ja ole vielä olemassa!_  Anthony näki edelleen takassa tulen, jonka hän oli sytyttänyt, mutta Lokia ei ollut missään. Jos Loki oli nyt poissa, hän ei löytäisi mitään syytä elää. Lopulta Anthony putosi polvilleen lattialle ollessaan olohuoneessa ja purskahti itkuun. Hän oli poissa, tuntematon ja outo mies oli ottanut hänen paikkansa. Anthony ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, mitä hänen rakas Lokinsa oli joutunut kärsimään ja missä hän oli nyt? Totta kai hänen piti jossain olla. Mutta aika oli erilainen, aika oli pelottava asia. Alkuperäinen Loki oli nyt kiinni aikapyörteessä ja hän oli kartanossa, joka ei ollut tässä universumissa. Mutta Anthony ei päässyt hänen luokseen. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi tuttua korkojen kopsetta aulasta. Anthony kääntyi ja näki kyyneliensä läpi tulevaisuuden Lokin, Lokin, joka ei ollut hänen rakkaansa.

  
”Enkö minä käy sinulle?” Loki kysyi hiljaa. Anthony pudisti päätään itkien ja liu’utti sormiaan pitkin marmorilattiaa. Loki katsoi hiljaa maahan, hän ymmärsi tämän. Anthony ei halunnut häntä, hän oli liian outo, hän oli tuntematon, häneen ei pystynyt rakastumaan. Loki alkoi siinä samassa vihata itseään.  
”Minä olen Loki, se sama Loki, jonka tapasit joskus 3000 vuotta sitten”, Loki sanoi hiljaa ja käveli lähemmäs Anthonya. Mutta Anthony vain pudisti päätään, tämä Loki ei kelvannut hänelle, ei tulisi koskaan kelpaamaan. Anthony puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja antoi kyynelten valua. Lokin poskea pitkin vieri kyynel, hän ei kestänyt katsoa, kun hänen rakkaansa itki. Loki käveli Anthonyn luokse ja kumartui hänen tasolleen. Loki katsoi rakastaan silmiin ja kuiskasi:

  
”Ajattele satelliitteja. Että ne ovat ihmeellisiä”. Anthony nosti katseensa ja katsoi Lokia hiljaa silmiin. Hän tärisi pikkuisen ja avasi suutaan. Kuinka Loki pystyi muistamaan jotain tuollaista satojen vuosien takaa? Vasta silloin Anthony tajusi, kuinka tärkeä hän oli tälle Lokille, hän oli ollut tärkeä molemmille.

  
”Sinun mielestäsi niissä ei varmaan ole mitään hienoa, mutta minä kuvittelen aina, että ne ovat avaruusmatkaajia – tai olentoja. Ajattelepa sitä”, Loki kuiskasi. Anthony hymyili ja kyyneleet vierivät hänen poskiaan pitkin. Ihan kuin tästä olisi oikeasti satoja vuosia, keskustelusta, jonka he kävivät vasta hetki sitten. Mutta silti hän näki tuon Lokin silmistä sen vanhan pienen Lokin, joka uskoi maailmaan ja ihmisiin, jonka mielestä ihmiset olivat niin uskomattomia. Loki nosti sinisen kätensä ja hymyili katsoen Anthonya silmiin. Anthonykin osti kätensä ja painoi sen Lokin kättä vasten.

  
”Miksi odotit minua? Miksi luulit minun palaavan?” Anthony kuiskasi. Loki naurahti ja painoi otsansa kiinni hänen otsaansa. 

  
”Halusin sinulta suudelman ja, minä luotin sinuun. Olin niin rakastunut sinuun. Ja olen edelleen…” Loki kuiskasi hiljaa. Anthony oli odottanut tätä suudelmaa vasta ehkä alle vuorokauden, mutta Loki oli odottanut tätä tulevaa suudelmaa 3000 vuotta. Lopulta Anthony painoi huulensa Lokin jääkylmille huulille ja suuteli tätä hellästi. Loki tunsi, kuinka väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen kehoaan. Anthonyn huulet olivat niin pehmeät ja lämpimät. Loki suuteli uudestaan Anthonya ja siirsi kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille. Anthony painoi Lokin lattialle makaamaan ja kävi tämän päälle suudellen Lokia. Hän kietoi kätensä Lokin ympärille ja suuteli häntä uudestaan. Anthony yritti suudella häntä vielä uudestaan, mutta Loki halasikin häntä. Loki halasi lujaa rakastaan ja antoi kyynelten valua.

**Author's Note:**

> Huomasin lukiessani, että ficissä on niin juonen, kuin oikeinkirjoituksen kannalta pientä korjattavaa, mutta kello on atm vaille yksitoista illalla ja huomenna pitäs kouluunkin vääntäytyä, joten ne jääköön nyt toiseen kertaan. Juonta en ehkä muuta ollenkaan, sillä vaikka juoneni ovat olleet tosi ohuita ja ehkä jopa outoja nuorempana, niin tämä on silti yksi parhaimpia ficcejä, joita olen nuorempana kirjoittanut. Tämän lisäksi on säilynyt kaksi muuta. Muut ovat jossain unholassa, vaikka paljon pienenä ficcejä kirjotin. Ehkä lisään nekin joku päivä tänne. En tiedä :D


End file.
